


Complicated

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [66]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intercourse With Spirits, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed, Shopkeeper Watanuki, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Watanuki finds it somewhat difficult to be lonely after Yuuko's disappearance.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about rewatching this anime series and rereading manga, and never do. I'll have to change that during the fall/winter. If you are a XXXHOLIC fan stopping in, come say hi! Or you are just starting it or an old but nostalgic fan! Thanks for reading and thoughts/comments welcomed!

 

066\. Complicated

*

Watanuki finds it somewhat difficult to be lonely after Yuuko's disappearance.

( _She'll come home_.)

He considers stretching himself out, arms and legs, and then instead dozes, gradually waking to a soft, lulling argument across his chest.

"I want to kiss Watanuki first when he wakes up!" Moro pouts, her straight, cotton-candy pink hair rumpled to Watanuki's face. Maru fumes, scrunching her tiny, pale nose in a cute manner.

" _Nuh_ _uh_! I'm going to!"

"How about you both kiss me good morning at the same time?" Watanuki mumbles, He's fairly useless without his corrective lens, but manages to identify the twin, girlish blobs made of pink and cotton-candy blue hovering over him.

Maru and Moro peck their lips onto Watanuki's slack, sleep-warm mouth fondly, running their little hands over his sternum exposed by one of Yuuko's butterfly-embroidered kimonos.

They taste like _strawberry and creamy white chocolate truffle_ , which had been Watanuki's recent dessert-themed creation from last evening.

He's about to sit up and announce their morning chores when Maru, snuggling up and lying across Watanuki's left side, nimbly slides her palm and the curl of her fingers over a protruding, now twitching lump in Watanuki's underwear.

She grasps the outline of his hardening cock with a fiendishly impish look, allowing Moro to reach in and free him. They bend over, kissing him at the same time, licking and suckling Watanuki's glistening, spongy cockhead until it trickles whitish fluid onto their opening lips and cheeks.

Watanuki holds back his groans, biting down on his knuckles and squeezing his eyes shut as the strong, needed orgasm takes him, listening to the two of them whisper out about how _soft_ he is, how _tasty_ , about how much Watanuki must _love_ them.

He understands Maru and Moro can eat and drink, can laugh and cry and bring him pleasure — but that they are only spirits holding Yuuko's shop together in this earthly realm.

Regardless… … regardless.

They're _his_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
